


Как в море корабли

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о рубцах, потерянных монетах и весне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в море корабли

Бутылка поддается не сразу, пузырьки газа тянутся за крышкой, случайные брызги охлаждают ладонь. Утром термометр показывал плюс десять, сейчас – наверняка теплее, и Давос не может удержать сочувственных ноток в голосе, когда снова заговаривает с Ширен. Девочка оглядывается на бетонное здание школы с невыразимой, знакомой Давосу не понаслышке тоской, потом переводит взгляд на него самого, бутылку с минеральной водой, зажатую укороченными в молодости пальцами, набухающие почки на дереве позади Давоса.

\- Нам задали написать сочинение о весне, - произносит она задумчиво, не спуская взгляда с ветвей. – Сказали, что надо сдать на следующей неделе.

\- Прекрасная тема, - одобряюще кивает Давос. – Что ты собираешься писать?

\- Еще не придумала, - задумчивость сменяется легкой грустью.

\- Ничего страшного, еще много времени. Придумаешь, не переживай, - Давос треплет ее по черным, стянутым в конский хвост на затылке волосам и протягивает бутылку. Пару минут назад, выворачивая карманы ярко-желтой, с забавным черным оленем куртки в поисках мелочи для автомата, Ширен, казалось, умрет от жажды, теперь же принимает воду почти безучастно, полностью переключившись на мысли о школе и наступающей на пятки весне. Две одноклассницы пробегают мимо, Ширен быстро поворачивается к Давосу, делая вид, что не заметила их.

В этом сквозит нечто знакомое…

\- У тебя будет чудесное сочинение, милая, - он чувствует, что должен это сказать.

…как и в кривой улыбке, вытягивающей губы в тонкую нить:

\- Спасибо.

Она чересчур рано начинает походить на отца. На прощание Давос треплет ее уже не по волосам, а по плечу, мимоходом поправляя перекрутившуюся лямку школьного рюкзака, и ничего не говорит, никакого «пока» или «до завтра» или «я заберу тебя в четыре». Ширен оборачивается на второй ступеньке крыльца, чтобы помахать. Из кармана куртки, тщательно выпотрошенного не так давно, вылетает при этом монетка, а Ширен не замечает, еще раз улыбается и спешит к дверям. Замечает только Давос – мелькнувший полной луной круг, отсвет на ребре, отскочивший к стене солнечный зайчик, в следующее мгновение какой-то замешкавшийся, смотрящий под ноги старшеклассник тоже напарывается на монету взглядом. Одно движение – она скрывается у него в кармане.

Давос рассеянно отряхивает от холодной воды руку. Звонок для учеников раздается так пронзительно, что слышен даже ему на улице.

Провожать Ширен до ворот давно становится не обязанностью, пока Станнис в отъезде («мне так будет спокойнее», говорит он нехотя, приходится признавать, что волнение за дочь имеет место в душе, и Станнис поспешно сдвигает брови, чтобы скрыть это впечатление), а волонтерством. Ширен выбегает из дома ровно в восемь, у них есть полчаса, путь до школы короткий, и они идут неторопливо. Осенью девочка взметает в воздух опавшую листву острыми носами черных, туго зашнурованных ботинок, зимой прячет нос в широком шарфе так, что выражение ее лица Давос угадывает по ласково сощуривающимся синим глазам. Весной – подставляет лицо солнцу, еще холодному, хотя кажется, что греющему. В жизни бывшего контрабандиста вообще много самообмана.

Станнис наблюдает их традиционную встречу, сдвинув в сторону занавески гостиной.

Станнис наблюдает.

Станнис допивает утренний кофе залпом, обжигая горло, туже затягивает галстук и не целует Селису перед уходом. Боже (может быть, даже тот, в которого верила его бывшая любовница, Мелисандра или как-то так), как давно он не целует Селису, и та с обидой отставляет в сторону собственную кружку.

Через час Станнис с Давосом встретятся в офисе, но видят друг друга впервые за день все равно в восемь-ноль-ноль, оба точные, как часы, оба ни разу не упоминающие ни Ширен, ни короткие переглядывания сквозь оконное стекло. Давос придерживает ему дверь, и Станнис старательно отводит взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на рубцы.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Конечно. Доброе, - Станнис отвечает кивком и соглашается с чем-то своим, личным, что обдумывал, верно, по дороге и только сейчас довел до логического завершения.

После лифта они расходятся.

А сталкиваются второй раз у дверей ближе к вечеру, и это тоже своего рода традиция, и теперь Станнис держит дверь, и теперь Давос уверен, что солнце все же печет, и теперь они идут другой дорогой и пешком. Станнису чересчур хорошо знаком дом, не доходя до которого они останавливаются.

Скоро расцветет сирень – вообще-то, нет, но об этом хочется думать, несмотря на то, что в саду Сивортов ничего не цветет с тех пор, как старшие сыновья погибли в Афганистане. Хочется думать, что зацветет в соседних дворах и что у Баратеонов в этом году взойдут хотя бы несколько ростков – все прежние гибли, как бы Селиса ни старалась, сколько бы времени ни проводила в саду, когда Станнис только с досадой цедил «лучше бы она так ухаживала за дочерью», не решаясь лишний раз произнести имя Ширен.

Хоть что-то же между ними имеет право на жизнь.

\- Селиса готовит на ужин луковый суп, - говорит Станнис, словно это служит оправданием тому, что он до сих пор стоит на тротуаре, а не толкает калитку и не проходит в дом. Луковый суп, мысленно хмыкает Давос. Луковый суп, да. – К семи ждет дома… - Ставшими вмиг неловкими пальцами тащит из пальто смятую пачку сигарет.

На его вопросительный взгляд Давос качает головой.

Этот союз Баратеонов и Флорентов стал разваливаться, не успев еще толком начаться.

А Давос помнит, как все начиналось, как когда-то угловатая девчонка с надеждой смотрела на мужчину, брак с которым был договорным от начала до конца – и, наверное, тогда же обреченным на провал – как когда-то синие глаза, чей взгляд она никак не могла поймать, закрывались не от тех прикосновений не того человека. Давос прогоняет образы, мотнув головой.

Дым от сигареты Станниса тает вместе с этим образом, немногим выше весна натягивает в небе паруса.

Завтра утром Давос посоветует Ширен написать о море.

 

\- Селиса ждет, - Станнис бросает слова, как окурок – в урну. Две недели назад он бросал курить, вспоминает Давос. Он чересчур часто и чересчур многим разбрасывается.

Давос не ведет, не тянет, когда берет его под локоть, просто сжимает пальцы чуть ниже сгиба, а Станнис не отталкивает и не приближает – Станнис замирает так, что, если бы его взяли за запястье, вряд ли уловили бы пульс.

У Давоса горячие пальцы – всегда, когда бы они ни касались Станниса, – давно зарубцевавшиеся, но иной раз кажущиеся слишком живыми. Еще не отболевшими. Как много из прошлого на самом деле еще не отболело…  
…ах да. Селиса ждет.


End file.
